Undying Love
by NiZe6985
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Die LaPush Jungs sind die Frauenkiller an des Colleges. Lana lebt seit sie 7 ist in LaPush und ist eher unauffällig. Ausser an den Wochenenden. Was passiert wenn diese beide Seiten aufeinander treffen?
1. Chapter 1

KAPITEL 1: EIN GANZ NORMALER UNI TAG!

Lana:

Mein Wecker schellte nun schon zum 3. Mal. Schlummertasten waren eine echt dumme Erfindung. Ich stöhnte und wälzte mich aus dem Bett. Ich hasste die Uni und ich hatte noch nicht einmal die hälfte der Woche um. Ich stand auf und schlürfte zum Kleiderschrank. Mein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster. Okay die Sonne schien und es war recht warm. Eigentlich ungewöhnlich für La Push aber in letzter Zeit kam die Sonne öfters heraus. Also entschied ich mich für eine kurze Jeans, einem stink normalen Hemd und meinen Chucks. Ja das war gut und unauffällig. Na ja unauffällig nicht so aber eben mein Stil wenn ich in die Uni ging. Meine Haare allein waren schon nicht unauffällig sondern schwarz mit knall Pinken Strähnchen. Ich liebte es ausgeflippt zu sein und deswegen hatte ich auch den absoluten Freak Status bei allen. Bei allen außer bei Leah und Seth Clearwater. Am Wochenende war ich dann die etwas offenherzigere Lana. Ich sah in den Spiegel und musste grinsen. Oh ja das Wochenende war wieder einfach perfekt gewesen. Ich, Leah, Alkohol und Disco. Das bedeutete bei mir jede menge Kerle. Leah war auch mal so gewesen. Bevor sie mit Embry Call zusammen gekommen war. ich verstand sie nicht. Der Typ war genauso ätzend wie die anderen Jungs hier aus La Push. Sie hockten immer zusammen. Waren mit mir auf der Reservaten Schule gewesen und nun gingen sie alle sogar auf dieselbe Uni wie ich. Seit ich 7 war lebte ich hier in La Push. Erst mit meinen reizenden Eltern und nun alleine in einem na ja wunderschönem Haus. Wir hatten Geld jede menge Geld und so sah mein Haus von außen zwar aus, wie jedes andere hier in La Push aber von innen war es etwas nobler. Nachdem ich fertig geduscht war, schnappte ich mir meine Tasche, die Autoschlüssel meines Mustangs und fuhr in die Uni die eine knappe halbe Stunde von La Push entfernt war. Die Parkplatzsuche erwies sich wie immer als schwere Aufgabe und ich entdeckte einen in neben den ganzen Autos der La Push Jungs. Na wunderbar der Tag fing ja mal wieder gut an. Leah stand bei Embry und grinste mich an als ich neben ihnen hielt. Sofort sahen alle zu mir und ich konnte ganz deutlich die Blicke spüren. Einen Blick jedoch spürte ich immer intensiver als die anderen. Jacob Black war ein ziemlich gutaussehender Kerl. Mindestens 2 Meter groß und sein Body sollte eindeutig verboten werden. Neben ihm stand wie immer sein Blondchen Tess Summer. Captain der Cheerleader und eindeutig aus Plastik. Ich stöhnte auf, öffnete die Türe und sah Leah an. „Na Freaky Lana am Wochenende wieder schön das behütet?" kam es von Paul und ich verdrehte die Augen. „Na Paul am Wochenende wieder mit dem ganzen Plastik gespielt?" konterte ich und sah Tess flüchtig an. die schmiegte sich gerade eng an Jacob und küsste ihn. Gott war das ekelig. „Leah kannst du dich von diesen Hirnlosen Muskelpaketen lösen oder soll ich alleine gehen?" fragte ich nun meine beste Freundin und die fing an zu lachen, gab Embry einen Kuss und lief mit mir zum Gebäude. „Sie sind nicht so übel wenn man sie kennt Lana." Erklärte sie mir gerade als wir uns auf unsere Plätze setzten. „Natürlich nicht." Kam es nur von mir und in diesem Moment kam die ganze Meute auch in den Saal. Okay sie hatte ja vielleicht recht. Embry zum Beispiel war ein netter Kerl wenn die anderen nicht dabei waren. Die ersten Vorlesungen zogen sich wie Kaugummi und ich kritzelte die ganze Zeit in meinem Block herum. Ich hasste die Uni und hatte keine Ahnung wieso ich überhaupt hier war. immer wieder hörte ich das blöde gekicherte von Tess und irgendwann drehte ich mich dann um und sah sie finster an. „Gott Tess kannst du nicht einmal deine dumme Fresse halten? Es gibt Leute die wollen etwas verstehen!" Blond glotze mich dumm an und sah hilfesuchend zu Jacob. War ja klar alleine konnte sie nie etwas erwidern. „Was ist dein Problem Freaky Frey?" fragte er mich nun leise. Ich verdrehte die Augen bei diesem Spitznamen. Sie waren ja so einfallslos. „Was mein Problem ist? Deine kleine Barbiepuppe ist mein Problem. Ich will hier etwas mitbekommen und dieses dumme kichern nervt!" Jacob grinste leicht. Wow war das ein lächeln. Und diese Augen. Hatte er schon immer so krass braune Augen gehabt? Ich starrte ihn an und er fing an zu lachen. „Oh mein Gott Freaky Frey steht auf mich." Kam es nun aus seinem Mund und ich sah ihn verwirrt, entsetzt und völlig perplex an. „WAS?" brüllte ich ihn nun an und auch die anderen Jungs, fingen an zu lachen. "Süße du dein Blick hat gerade aber so was von dafür gesprochen." ich starrte ihn wieder an. „Jetzt pass mal auf Jacob ich bin der geilste Black. Bevor ich auf dich stehen würde ne? Würde ich eher lesbisch werden." Ich stand einfach auf und verließ unter dem verwirrten Blick von Leah den Saal. Der hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle. Da gleich eh Mittagspause war, lief ich schon einmal zur Cafeteria. Und zu meinem Glück saß Seth der Bruder von Leah bereits dort. „Hey Seth" ich setzte mich zu ihm und er grinste mich an. „Alles klar Lana?" fragte er und ich verdrehte nur die Augen. „Oh also bist du heute wieder Opfer von den Jungs?" ich grinste nur. Seth hing ab uns zu auch mit ihnen rum aber er war trotzdem noch normal. Es läutete zur Pause und die Cafeteria füllte sich recht schnell. Und schon waren sie wieder da. Leah sah mich entschuldigend an als sie sich mit Embry zu den Jungs setzte. Im nächsten Moment stand Blondchen vor mir und Seth am Tisch und funkelte mich finster an. Jacob hatte es wohl nicht mitbekommen und starrte nun seine Freundin an. „Lana ich warne dich lass deine Finger von Jacob. Sonst hast du ein echtes Problem!" brüllte sie mich an und sofort war es komplett still. Jeder sah uns an. „Barbie ich will deinen Ken gar nicht. Also verpiss dich und lass mich wenigstens hier beim essen in ruhe" schoss ich zurück und Seth musste sein lachen unterdrücken. „Lana Frey du bist ein nichts. Du bist in La Push doch nur geduldet. Du gehörst nicht hierhin und du wirst auch niemals hierhin gehören. So was wie dich nennt man glaub ich Abschaum!" giftete Tess in meine Richtung und es reichte mir. Ich stand auf und stellte mich ganz nah an sie heran. Aus dem Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Jacob sich in Bewegung setzte. Ja der Retter für die kleinen Püppchen. Ich nahm meine Cola Dose in die Hand und schüttete sie dieser Blonden Nudel einfach über den Kopf. Die riss entsetzt die Augen auf und die komplette Cafeteria fing an zu grölen und zu lachen. Selbst Jacob hatte inne gehalten und prustete nun los. Was nicht so gut war, denn Blondie funkelte ihn nun böse an und ich lief einfach an ihr vorbei und verließ die Uni. Gott wie diese Leute mich nervten. Ich betete, das das Wochenende ganz schnell kommen würde.


	2. KAPITEL 2: FREITAG ABEND PARTYTIME!

LANA:

Nur noch 2 Minuten dann war endlich Wochenende. Ich saß mit Leah in der letzten Reihe der Vorlesung und wir beide starrten wie gebannt auf die Uhr. Heute Abend würden wir wieder auf die Piste gehen. Eingekauft dafür hatten wir auch schon. 1 Minute. Ich sah zu Tess die nun nicht mehr neben Jacob saß. Sie hatten sich mal wieder getrennt und ein wenig war ich wohl dran schuld. Nach dem Vorfall am Montag hatte Tess Jacob eine Szene gemacht auf dem Parkplatz, da er gelacht hatte. Sie hatte ihn also abserviert und ihm war es wie immer egal. Na ja es schellte und ich stürmte aus dem Saal mit Leah. ich parkte mal wieder neben den Jungs oder sie hatten neben mir geparkt ich wusste es nicht. „Leah um 7 bei mir?" sie nickte und sprang Embry in die Arme der gerade zu uns kam. Alleine. „Hey Lana." Grüßte er mich und ich nickte ihm nur zu. „Süßer ich bin heute Abend wieder mit Lana feiern. Ich hoffe das ist okay?" sie klimperte mit ihren Augen und Embry fing an zu lachen. So wie ich. Leah war einfach der Knaller. „Soll ich jetzt nein sagen? Ich bin nicht Tess okay süße?" nun musste ich wirklich lachen. Er war wirklich nett. „Der war gut Call." Rief ich aus meinem Wagen und er zwinkerte mir zu. da kamen auch schon die anderen und ich versteifte mich wieder. „Hey Leah ich bin dann mal weg. Also um 7 bei mir" rief ich ihr zu und sofort sahen mich die Jungs an. „Bleib doch Freaky Frey." Rief Paul und sofort bekam er eine auf den Hinterkopf von Leah. „Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen Paul!" fauchte diese und er zog den Kopf ein. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und fuhr los.

JACOB:

Ich sah dem schwarzen Mustang nach. Dieses Mädchen war absolut Freaky aber okay sie war Leahs beste Freundin. Wir hatten Leah versprochen es nicht mehr so zu übertreiben immerhin waren wir alle zusammen groß geworden. „Jungs was geht heute Abend ab?" fragte ich nun und sah in die Runde. „STRANDPARTY!" rief Jared und ich verzog das Gesicht. „Die haben wir morgen schon Jared. Wie wäre es mit einem Disco Abend?" fragte ich nun und Leah die gerade ein schluck Wasser trank verschluckte sich. „Auf keinen Fall!" schrie sie so das wir alle zusammen zuckten. „Wieso nicht?" fragte Quil neugierig. „Es gibt hier in der nähe nur eine Disco und da könnt ihr heute nicht hin" Embry fing an zu lachen und ich sah ihn fragend an. „Sie geht heute mit Lana dorthin." erklärte er und sofort starrten wir ihn alle an. „Warte mal Lana Frey? Unsere Freaky? Die geht feiern?" fragte Paul nun völlig verwirrt und auch ich starrte Leah nun an. „Sie ist ein stink normales Mädchen Jungs. Natürlich geht sie feiern." Sagte diese und Embry fing an zu grinsen. „Oh ja und wie sie feiert." Raunte er leise und bekam sofort nen Stoss in die Rippen von Leah. „Ne aber Disco ist auch nicht so mein ding." Sagte ich dann schnell und musste grinsen. Das würde ich mich ansehen. Und ich wette Paul und Jared wären ebenfalls interessiert. Ich stieg auf meine Maschine und fuhr nachhause. Dort angekommen lief ich direkt in mein Zimmer und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Gott ich brauchte ganz dringend mal wieder Sex. Also war ein Discobesuch vielleicht doch ganz gut. Gegen 9 kamen Paul und Jared vorbei um mit mir vorzutrinken. Wir waren schon gut bei der Sache, als Embry dazu kam. Er wollte dann wohl doch sehen was seine Freundin so treibt. Gut gelaunt und ziemlich angetrunken machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Forks. Da wir den Türstehen aus La Push kannten, ließ er uns sofort rein. Der Laden war nicht besonders groß und unser gang war direkt zu der Bar. Ein Bier würde mir erst mal reichen. Wir unterhielten uns gerade ausgiebig als Paul mir auf den Arm schlug. „Alta? Ist das da wirklich Freaky Lana?" ich sah in die Richtung die er mir zeigte und erblickte Leah mit einer wirklich bildhübschen Freundin. Ich musste 2 mal hinsehen um zu erkennen das diese schwarzhaarige mit den pinken Strähnchen wirklich Lana war. mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Alter Vadder wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich schon längst über die drüber gerutscht. Gott hat die Holz vor den Hütten" plapperte Paul weiter und ich musste lachen. Er hatte ja so recht. Sie war einfach heiß. In dem Mini kamen ihre Beine richtig zur Geltung und das Top war na ja ziemlich tief ausgeschnitten. „Als ob die euch ranlassen würde." Kam es nun von Embry und ich sah ihn verwirrt an. „Jungs ihr macht sie seit der High School blöd an. ihr habt aber so was von keine Chance bei ihr." Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier und ging zu den beiden hin. Lana starrte Embry an und sah dann in unsere Richtung. Sie verdrehte die Augen und kam zur Bar. Allerdings ging sie zum anderen Ende. Jared, Paul und ich verfolgten sie mit unseren Blicken. „Ich würde sie wirklich gerne mal richtig ran nehmen." Sagte Paul wieder. „Meinste denn nur weil sie so rum läuft ist sie direkt auch ne Bombe im Bett?" fragte ich ihn und er starrte mich an. „Alter guck sie dir an! die muss einfach ne Granate sein." Ich lachte wieder und sah zu der Tanzfläche. Lana ging gerade mit ihrem Bier in der Hand und Leah an ihrer Seite dorthin. und wieder blieb uns der Mund offen stehen als sie anfing sich zu bewegen. Meine Güte die Frau konnte sich vielleicht bewegen. „So viel zum Thema nicht gut im Bett." Raunte mir Jared zu und grinste. „Ich geh jetzt zu der." Sagte Paul nahm noch mal einen großen Schluck und lief auf die Tanzfläche direkt auf Leah und Lana zu. Embry der mit Leah tanzte fing an zu lachen und auch Leah sah Paul mit großen Augen an.


	3. KAPITEL 3: JETZT WIRD ES HEIß!

_** KAPITEL 3: JETZT WIRD ES HEIß!**_

LANA:

Gott wie ich es liebte einfach nur zu tanzen.

Den ersten Schock hatte ich überstanden. Nun wussten also diese Idioten wie ich am Wochenende aussah und wie ich wirklich drauf .com/party/set?id=31805891

Was soll's. Ich wollte mir diesen Abend auf keinen Fall versauen lassen. Ich sah wie Leah große Augen bekam, Embry anfing zu lachen und im nächsten Moment, spürte ich jemanden an meinen Rücken. Egal wer es war, es konnte nur einer von den Jungs aus La Push sein. Sonst würde Leah nicht so entsetzt gucken.

Okay das konnten sie haben. Ich merkte wie sich 2 starke Arme um mich schlangen und die Hände, meines Tanzpartners immer wieder an meinen Oberschenkeln auf und ab strichen. Ich fing an meinen Hintern an seiner Mitte zu reiben während Like a G6 lief. Wenn ich etwas konnte dann war es tanzen.

Da machte sich das Pole Dance richtig bemerkbar. Leah und ich hatten es aus Spaß in einem Fitnessstudio mal ausprobiert. Ich bewegte meine Hüften immer mehr und drehte mich dann zu meinem Partner um. Es war eigentlich keine Überraschung, das Paul vor mir stand. Ich grinste ihn an und legte meinen Arm auf seine Schulter. Er zog mich noch näher an sich heran und ich rieb ihn immer weiter. Es war so einfach Jungs geil zu machen. Ein wenig Arsch wackeln und sie fraßen dir aus der Hand. So wie Paul jetzt.

Jetzt beugte er sich allerdings zu mir hinunter und ich grinste ihn frech an. dann gab ich ihm einen schubs und lief zur Bar. Leah kam lachend hinter mir her. „Gott was denken die sich? Nur weil ich eigentlich so rumlaufe spring ich sofort mit denen in die Kiste?" fauchte ich und sie lachte wieder. „Tja ich glaub, sie sind mit der eigentlichen Lana völlig überfordert."

Wir bestellten uns 2 Wodka Lemon und ich grinste Leah an. „Na wollen wir die Menge mal aufmischen?" ich deutete auf die Jungs und Leah grinste. Sie lief voran und Embry nahm sie sofort in den Arm als wir bei ihnen ankamen. Paul glotze mich wieder an aber auch Jareds Blick, lag eher in meinem Ausschnitt als in meinem Gesicht. „Na was geht ab Jungs?" fragte ich und lehnte mich neben Jacob an die Bar an. „Sag mal bist du die Zwillingsschwester von Lana Frey?" fragte Jared nun und sah mir dann doch mal ins Gesicht. Ich grinste ihn an. „Nope. Mich gibt es nur einmal und das seit 19 Jahren." Ich zog sexy an meinem Strohalm und spürte ganz deutlich den intensiven Blick von Jacob.

„Wo haste deinen Schatten gelassen Black?" fragte ich ihn und sah ihn grinsend in die Augen. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin Single also keine Ahnung wo sie ist." Ich musste lachen. Ja am Montag war er dann mal wieder kein Single.

Die ersten Töne von Snoop Doggs neuem Lied "Sweat" fingen gerade an und ich sah Jacob tief in die Augen. „Lust nass zu werden?" fragte ich ihn und er grinste. „Pass lieber auf das du nicht nass wirst süße." Gab er grinsend zurück, nahm meine Hand und zog mich auf die Tanzfläche. Ich hörte die anderen noch grölen und spürte auch schon Jacobs Hände an meinen Hüften. Er zog mich zu sich und ich fing wieder mit dem Spielchen an. ich drehte mich um und rieb meinen Hintern wieder an seine Mitte. Sofort reagierte er und fuhr mit seinen Händen zu meinen Oberschenkeln.

Immer höher und höher. Bis er ganz kurz meine Mitte berührte. Es war nur eine Millisekunde und ich drehte mich zu ihm um. _Okay Junge du verlierst_. Dachte ich nur und strich mit meinen Händen über seine Brust. Dabei ging ich immer tiefer in die Knie um dann wieder langsam höher zu kommen das gleiche Spiel wiederholte ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Hände fuhren zu meinem Ausschnitt und ich rieb ihn weiter. Und das ich auf ihn wirkte spürte ich nun ganz deutlich an meinem Hintern. Er war einfach nur noch geil auf mich und ich sah es auch ganz deutlich in seinen Augen. Sie funkelten und waren fast schwarz vor verlangen. Ich beugte mich zu ihm und biss ihn leicht ins Ohrläppchen. „Nur in deinen schönsten Träumen machen wir hier weiter." Hauchte ich ihm verführerisch zu und ließ ihn einfach so stehen.

JACOB:

Hier stand ich nun wie ein Trottel mitten auf der Tanzfläche mit der übelsten Latte in der Hose. Diese Frau hatte es einfach drauf. Und ich wollte sie. Ich sah ihr nach. Sie lief zu Leah die sich kaputt lachte.

Lana lächelte mir frech zu und ich lief erst einmal zum Klo. Ich brauchte ganz dringend eine Abkühlung. Ich stieß die Türe feste auf und lief sofort zu den Waschbecken. Ich drehte den Wasserhahn auf und warf mir eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht.

„FUCK!" brüllte ich und sah in den Spiegel. Wieso hatte sie so eine Wirkung auf mich? Ich beruhigte mich etwas und ging wieder zu den anderen. Die Jungs grinsten mich an und Lana war wieder mit Leah auf der Tanzfläche. „Was war los?" fragte Jared grinsend und ich verzog nur das Gesicht. „Tja da hat sie **DICH** wohl nass gemacht was?" lachte Embry und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Immer wieder fiel mein Blick zu Lana und ab uns zu trafen sich unsere Blicke. Ihre waren, sagen wir mal völlig voller verlangen. Der Abend verlief danach eher normal. Ab und zu tanzten wir mit den Mädels und gegen 4 Uhr morgens machten wir uns dann alle zusammen auf den Weg zurück nach La Push. „Wir sehen uns morgen Mittag am Strand!" rief ich den Jungs zu als ich zu unserem Haus einbog. „Geht klar alter" rief Paul und legte gerade seinen Arm um Lana die völlig betrunken war. ich hoffte in diesem Moment nur das sie nicht mit ihm gehen würde. Ich fiel tot müde ins Bett.

Lanas Outfit vom ersten Kap .com/lana/set?id=31788494


	4. KAPITEL 4: STRANDPARTY UND HEIßE BLICKE!

_** KAPITEL 4: STRANDPARTY UND HEIßE BLICKE!**_

**JACOB**

Ich wachte ziemlich spät auf. Wir wollten uns um 4 treffen. Das bedeutete ich hatte noch genau eine halbe Stunde Zeit.

Schnell lief ich ins Bad, sprang unter die Dusche, packte dann meine Sachen und lief schon in Badeshorts zum Strand. Die Jungs waren schon alle da und hatten unzählige Bierkästen und Schnapsflaschen ins Meer gelegt, damit sie kühl blieben. Ich setzte mich zu Sam und Emily, die ältesten unter uns auf die Decke und Embry gab mit sofort das erste Bier. „Und wie war es gestern?" fragte Emily mich neugierig und ich verzog das Gesicht als die Jungs anfingen zu lachen.

„Jacob wurde nass gemacht. Er stand mitten auf der Tanzfläche mit ner mega Latte." Lachte Jared und Emily fing an zu lachen. „Wer war sie denn?" fragte sie mich grinsend. „Du wirst es nicht glauben aber es war Lana." Kam es lachend von Jared und ich warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Emily war verwirrt. „Lana? Lana Frey? Unsere Lana?"

Auch Sam war verwirrt. „Oh ja unsere Lana hat es faust dick hinter den Ohren." grinste Paul und ich sah ihn interessiert an. Hatte er es geschafft, sie ins Bett zu bekommen. „Und? Wie ist sie?" fragte ich nun aber er verzog nur das Gesicht. „Keine Ahnung. Sie hat bei sich gepennt und ich bei mir." Ich atmete tief aus. Also war sie doch nicht so dumm.

** LANA **

Ich weiß nicht wie Leah es geschafft hatte, mich zu überreden mit zum Strand zu kommen. Ich wollte nicht mit diesen Jungs abhängen. Es war schlimm genug, das sie gestern auch in der Disco gewesen waren. Aber jetzt war es auch egal.

Wir waren fast am Strand. „Sag mal Lana was war das da gestern bei dir und Jake?" meine beste Freundin sah mich grinsend von der Seite aus an. ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Es hatte unheimlich Spaß gemacht mit ihm zu tanzen und ich würde lügen wenn mich dieser Tanz kalt gelassen hatte. Jacob war einfach nur heiß.

Schon immer fand ich das. Selbst damals als wir neu hierher gezogen waren, war er immer der Typ gewesen dem ich hinterher geguckt hatte. Nachteil an ihm war, er wusste das er gut aussah und war einfach die Männliche Schlampe vom Dienst. Ich hörte schon die laute Musik und die Jungs rumgrölen und als wir um die nächste Ecke Bogen, sah ich sie auch.

Ach du heilige scheiße. Ich blieb stehen und Leah starrte mich an. „Alles okay?" fragte sie verwirrt und ich nickte nur.

_Ganz ruhig Lana es sind die ätzenden Jungs. Nur weil sie alle die übelsten Sixpacks haben musst du nicht hyperventilieren_. Okay auf geht's. ich grinste Leah an und lief einfach weiter. Als die Jungs mich sahen wurden ihre Augen riesig. Oh bitte nicht schon wieder.

„HEY Lana Baby was treibt dich an den wunderschönen Strand von La Push!" rief mir Paul zu und ich musste grinsen. „Meine beste Freundin hält es einfach nicht ohne mich aus." Gab ich zurück und sofort sprang Leah Embry wieder in die Arme. Oh ja 2 Stunden Trennung waren wirklich der Horror. Ich breitete meine Decke neben Sam und Emily aus auf der auch Jacob saß. Ich begrüßte Sam und Emily mit einer Umarmung und grinste Jake nur an. „Lang nicht gesehen Lana." Kam es von Emily und ich sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Ja Uni stress und so." gab ich zurück und zog mir mein Kleid aus.

.com/beachparty/set?id=31814462

Sofort spürte ich wieder Jacobs Blicke. „Uni also ja? Nicht zu viel in Discos unterwegs oder so?" kam es grinsend von Sam und sofort stieß Emily ihm in die Rippen. Ich grinste nur kopfschüttelnd und legte mich auf meine Decke.

Ich sah zu Leah die knutschend mit Embry im Wasser stand. „LEAH! LASS DAS!" schrie ich ihr grinsend zu und sie streckte mir nur die Zunge raus und machte einfach weiter. Jacob reichte mir ein Bier und ich sah ihn dankbar an. „Und was treibst du heute Abend so?" fragte mich jake nun und ich starrte ihn an. Wieso redet er mit mir? Nur weil wir getanzt hatten, waren wir keine Freunde.

„Disco! Wie immer." Nun war er verwirrt. „Aber Leah bleibt doch hier am Strand oder?" ich fing an zu lachen. „Black ich habe auch andere Freundinnen mit denen ich feiern gehen kann. Da gibt es zum Beispiel deine alte Freundin Bella. Oder du erinnerst dich doch auch an Alice? Die kleine verrückte schwarzhaarige?"

Oh ja Jacob hatte viele Freundinnen von mir flach gelegt. Der schluckte nun schwer neben mir und ich grinste wieder. Ich verbrachte die Zeit mit in der Sonne liegen und im Wasser mit den Jungs rumtoben.

Gegen 7 machte ich mich dann auf den Weg zu mir, um mich für den Abend fertig zu machen.

Alice und Bella hatten Verspätung und nun saß ich hier alleine bei mir im Wohnzimmer und hatte die mittlerweile 3. Flasche Sekt leer. Okay ich gab den beiden noch 5 Minuten dann würde ich wieder zum Strand gehen.

Mein Handy schellte und ich sah auf das Display. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Bella du Miststück wo bleibt ihr?" fauchte ich sie sofort an und am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte ich sie heulen. Gott was war denn nun wieder? „Was ist los süße?" fragte ich sie und sie schluchzte laut. „ER hat Schluss gemacht!" brüllte sie und ich riss erschrocken die Augen auf. **WAS?** „Beruhig dich erst mal. Du verarscht mich?" sagte ich nur.

Sie und Edward waren unzertrennlich. Wo sie war, war er auch und andersrum. Die beiden waren das Traumpaar aus Forks und nun machte er einfach so Schluss mit ihr? Ich würde ihn mir krallen. „Ja er hat einfach Schluss gemacht. Einfach so. Hat irgendwas gelabert von, mal eine Zeit alleine sein und so." ich fing an zu lachen.

Dieser Idiot. Aber nun grinste ich. „Weist du was da hilft?" „Was?" sie beruhigte sich langsam. „Ein unvergesslicher Abend am Strand von La Push." Ich hörte wie Bella die Luft scharf einzog. „Seid wann gehst du zum Strand an einem Samstag Abend?" ich musste lachen. „Och weist du ich war da heute Mittag um Leah Gesellschaft zu leisten und na ja es war ganz okay. Und sie haben jede menge Alkohol der umsonst ist Bella. Was will man mehr um über den Kerl hinweg zu kommen?" sie überlegte kurz.

„Du weist das Jacob da ist? Und das ich mir geschworen habe ihn zu töten?" wieder fing ich an zu lachen. „Los Schlampe beweg deinen Arsch hierhin." Sagte ich nur und sie fing an zu lachen. „Bis gleich Miststück!" gab sie zurück und legte auf. Ich stellte mich vor dem Spiegel und sah mich an. Jap das war eindeutig gut. Die Schuhe waren eher nicht Strand tauglich aber die konnte ich immer noch ausziehen wenn wir da waren. .com/samstag/set?id=31847624

Ich strubbelte meine schwarz pinken langen Haare noch einmal etwas durch, schnappte mir noch ein paar Flaschen Rum und setzte mich schon mal vor die Türe. Wie ich Bella kannte, würde sie so schnell fahren, dass sie innerhalb von 5 Minuten hier war. ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

Sie war Single. Wie dumm waren die Kerle eigentlich? Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Die waren auch wirklich nur zum ficken gut. Für was anderes taugten sie einfach nicht. Ich hörte schon von weitem das heulen von Bellas Auto. Wie ich fuhr sie einen Mustang nur stand sie eher auf die neueren Modelle. Mit quietschenden Reifen blieb sie vor meinem Haus stehen, so dass der ganze Staub vom Boden hochflog. „Okay gib mir sofort so eine Flasche. Wenn ich wirklich da hin mit soll, brauch ich Schnaps!" kam sie mir fast keifend entgegen und ich reichte ihr eine Flasche von dem Rum. Sofort setzte sie an und schüttelte sich leicht. „Okay auf geht's." sie hackte sich bei mir unter und wir liefen zum Strand.

**JACOB:**

Ich war nun schon ordentlich angetrunken und sah zu Leah die hemmungslos mit Embry rumknutschte. Mein Blick fiel auf Sam und Emily und bei denen war es das gleiche nur das Sam jetzt aufstand, Emily hochzog und mit ihr verschwand. Na super die würden es jetzt ordentlich treiben und ich? Ich war kurz vorm explodieren. Tess war nicht gerade ein Mädchen das oft Sex wollte und deswegen war ich eine Zeitlang, auch nicht immer der treuste gewesen. Ich bin ein Kerl der auch Druck ablassen muss.

Paul kam zu mir, setzte sich neben mich und reichte mir die nun geschätzte 15. Flasche Bier.

„Tja ne Frau müsste man haben." Kam es lachend von Paul als er zu Leah und Embry sah. „Ja schon aber ohne den ganzen Beziehung scheiß. Einfach so wenn man Bock hat anrufen. Sie hält die Klappe und man kann in ruhe Vögeln." Ich nahm einen Schluck und Paul und Jared fingen an zu lachen. „Man Black stehst aber schon lange unter Entzug was?" gab Jared zurück und starrte nun oben zur Straße. „Hahaha, vielleicht haste ja bei einer von denen ne Chance. Wobei, du ja die selbe Frau immer nur einmal flachlegst." Ich sah ebenfalls zur Straße und grinste.

„Die Frau wird immer heißer." Kam es schmachtend von Paul und ich musste ihm Recht geben. Lana sah in diesem viel zu kurzen Kleid einfach nur heiß aus. Neben ihr lief Bella. Ich verzog leicht das Gesicht. Jap auch eine meiner vielen Frauen. Es wunderte mich das sie hierher kam. Sie hasste mich, was ich irgendwo auch verstehen konnte. Ich war ein Arsch was Frauen anging. Ich riss sie auf, legte sie flach und verschwand jedes Mal bevor sie wach wurden. Wenn sie mir hinter rannten, wurde ich richtig ätzend. Behandelte sie wie Dreck und all so was.

„Uhh Lana hat Nachschub dabei!" rief Jared fröhlich sprang auf und lief zu den beiden hin. Sie war bei ihm also schon Lana. Nicht mehr Freaky Frey. Ich musste wieder grinsen. Sie war auch eindeutig nicht Freaky. Leah sah endlich auf und fing an zu kreischen als sie Bella sah. Sofort fielen sich die beide in die Arme. „Gott Schlampe lange nicht gesehen!" rief Leah und drückte Bella wieder.

_SCHLAMPE?_ „Wenn du dich nie meldest Miststück!" gab Bella zurück und grinste frech._ Okaaaay_. Sie waren wirklich anders als wir immer gedacht hatten. „Na Arschloch!" grüßte mich Bella und ich nickte ihr nur zu. Gott war das ätzend. Lana grinste nur und setzte sich dann neben mir auf die Decke. „Doch nicht abzappeln?" fragte ich sie und sie verzog das Gesicht. „Nein ein Trennungsfall ist dazwischen gekommen." Gab sie zurück und grinste mich an. ich sah zu Bella die sich neben Paul niederließ und mit einem Zug die halbe Rumflasche leerte.

„GOTT tut das gut!" rief sie und Lana fing an zu lachen und tat es ihr gleich. Ich starrte sie an. wie konnte eine so zierliche Person nur soviel trinken? Sie reichte mir die Flasche und ich sah ihr in die Augen. „Auf einen tollen Abend." Sagte ich nur und nahm ebenfalls einen großen Schluck. „Und auf eine noch bessere Nacht." Raunte sie mir verführerisch zu und ich verschluckte mich an dem Rum. Nach einiger Zeit schlug Lana ein Trinkspiel vor. „Also man stellt eine Frage in die Runde und muss immer mit Ja oder Nein antworten. Bei jedem Ja wird getrunken. Verstanden?" wir nickten alle und es ging los.

Die erste Frage kam von Jared. „Hattet ihr schon Sex?" unsere Runde bestand nun noch aus mir, Lana, Bella, Leah, Embry, Paul und Jared. Alle tranken einen Schluck von ihrer Rumflasche. Mia hatte so viele mitgebracht das jeder eine eigene bekam. „Sehr einfallsreich Jared." Sagte ich zu ihm und er verdrehte die Augen. „Man muss es auch mal langsam angehen Jacob." Bella fing laut an zu lachen.

„Das sagst du ja dem richtigen." Ich grinste sie nur an und der nächste war Embry. „Hattet ihr schon einmal eine erotischen Traum von einen der anwesenden?" Lana und Leah tranken.

Hm das war ja interessant. Bei Leah war es uns allen klar aber nun grinsten Paul und ich. „Macht ihr es euch selbst?" fragte Paul. Alle außer Bella tranken. „Denkt ihr dabei an einen der anwesenden?" fragte ich nun und sah Lana an. Sie sah mir frech in die Augen und trank dann.

Lana war and er Reihe. „Hattet ihr schon einmal Sex mit mehreren Personen gleichzeitig?" Paul und Lana tranken und ich starrte sie an. Leah war dran. „Hat sich einer von euch in den letzten Stunden Lana nackt vorgestellt?" sie grinste mich frech an und ich funkelte sie finster an. diese Schlange. Ich, Jared und Paul tranken. Ich wurde immer betrunkener und die Fragen wurden immer intimer.

„Okay letzte Frage!" kam es lallend von Leah die schon eher in Embrys Armen hing als saß. „Würde einer der anwesenden mit Jacob schlafen?" Lana die gerade noch mit Bella um die Wette gekichert hatte wurde plötzlich still und sah ihre beste Freundin Leah grinsend an.

„Ich bin raus. Ich hatte ihn schon." Kam es von Bella die sich nun an Paul lehnte. Da ging heute auf jedenfall noch was bei den beiden. Aber wenn sie die Ablenkung brauchte, wieso nicht? Wir sahen alle Lana gespannt an und ich erst recht. Sie hob die Flasche zu ihrem Mund ließ sie aber dann wieder sinken. „Also in meinem jetzigen Zustand ein klares Ja. Aber da würde ich auch jeden nehmen der halbwegs gut aussieht. Aber in nüchternen Zustand auf keinen Fall!" erklärte sie und nahm einen großen Schluck vom Rum. Bella und Leah fingen an zu lachen.

In der nächsten Sekunde sprang Lana auf und sah in die Runde. „Wer kommt mit schwimmen?" rief sie und taumelte ganz gewaltig. „Ich habe keine Badesachen dabei." Kam es von Bella die quasi in Pauls Blick gefangen war. „ja und? Hab ich doch auch nicht." Gab sie gleichgültig zurück lief ein paar Schritte auf das Meer zu, zog ihr Kleid über den Kopf und lief in sehr kurzer Pants und nur mit BH Richtung Wasser. Ich sah ihr hinterher und hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, das ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Ich stand auf und zog mir mein Shirt aus. Leah funkelte mich böse an. „Ich sag dir nur eins Jacob Black. Brichst du ihr das Herz, breche ich dir dein bestes Stück. Und das ist ein Versprechen keine Drohung." Ich fing an zu lachen. „Ihr das Herz brechen? Leah sie ist mein Weibliches Gegenstück was das angeht. Ich will so wie sie nur ein wenig Spaß."

„Ich warne dich Jacob!" kam es wieder von Leah und sie verwirrte mich etwas. Lana war doch wirklich so wie ich was Sex anging. Und das sie Spaß haben wollte wusste ich seit gestern in der Disco. Ich lief Richtung Wasser wo Lana schon bis zu den Knie drin stand.

Ich schnappte sie mir und lief weiter ins Wasser. „Jacob Lass mich sofort runter!" protestierte sie und schlug mir immer wieder auf den Rücken da ich sie über meine Schulter geworfen hatte. Als wir tief genug waren schmiss ich sie einfach hinten rüber. Sie tauchte auf und stellte sich ganz dicht an mich. Und da war es wieder. Dieses Verlangen in ihren Augen.


	5. KAPITEL 5: HEIßE NACHT

**_ KAPITEL 5: HEIßE NACHT_**

LANA:

Ich war viel zu betrunken, um überhaupt noch mitzubekommen, wie ich immer schwächer wurde im Bezug auf Jacob.

Er sah mich nur an und schwupp war ich geil auf ihn. So wie jetzt.

Das Wasser war Arsch kalt und trotzdem kühlte es mich nicht ab. Er sah mir in die Augen und ich spürte wie er mich zu sich zog. Ich vergaß selbst, dass ich hier nur in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. Niemals wollte ich ihm so nahe kommen, und doch zog er mich magisch an.

Seine Hände fuhren zu meinem Rücken und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Lana" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und ich wieder durchfuhr mich ein Schauer. Sein Atem an meinem Ohr benebelte meine Sinne.

Ich fuhr mit den Händen über seine Brust und ich stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen, während er sich zu mir hinunter beugte. Ich schloss die Augen und spürte im selben Moment seine Lippen auf meinen.

Sie waren so unglaublich weich und schmeckten nach mehr. Nach viel mehr. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und drückte mich noch enger an ihn. Seine Zunge strich sachte über meine Lippen und ich öffnete sie ihm willig. Meine Zunge berührte seine, und mir entwich ein leises stöhnen.

Dieser Kerl war nicht gut und doch wollte ich ihn so sehr in diesem Moment. Unsere Zungen spielten immer heftiger miteinander und seine Hände fuhren zu meinem Po. Er hob mich hoch und ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften. Sofort spürte ich wie erregt er schon war und ich musste heftig schlucken. Er lief mit mir zum Sand und legte mich dort sachte ab. Da es dunkel war hier, sahen die anderen uns nicht aber ich konnte sie deutlich erkennen als ich meine Kopf weit in den Nacken legte.

Bella knutschte gerade heftig mit Paul rum und ich musste grinsen. Das würde sie auch nie im nüchternen Zustand machen. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf Jacob der meine Hände, mit seinen nun über meinen Kopf festhielt und meinen Hals dabei auf und ab küsste. Ich wand mich unter ihm und drückte meine Hüften noch näher an seine Mitte. Er reagierte sofort mit einem stöhnen.

„Sagt mal wo sind die beiden?" hörte ich Leah plötzlich und kam wieder zu mir. Verdammt! Ich löste mich schnell von Jacob und sprang auf. Der saß nun völlig perplex im Sand und sah mir verwirrt hinterher.

Ich wollte diesen Kerl, aber hier waren wir einfach nicht ungestört. „Da bist du ja!" rief Leah freudig und ich grinste nur verlegen. Ich sah zu Paul und Bella und riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

Meine Güte die gingen aber ran ohne Rücksicht auf die anderen die sich kaputt lachten. Wenn sie keine Klamotten an hätten, würden sie es vor allen treiben.

„Okay Bella Suger. Entweder nimmst du ihn mit zu dir oder gehst mit zu ihm, aber bitte lasst eure Trockenübungen." Rief ich und Bella grinste mich an, stand auf, zog Paul mit und schon waren die beiden verschwunden. Ich zog mir mein Kleid ebenfalls wieder an und erklärte Leah das ich auch langsam mal ins Bett müsste. Dabei sah ich Jacob eindringlich an.

„Hm dein Bett oder sein Bett?" fragte Leah lachend und deutete auf Jake der ganz dicht hinter mir stand und ich seine Hände schon wieder an meinem Hintern spürte.

„Ach Leah, du weist doch Alkohol macht Birne hol, also morgen weiß ich davon gar nichts mehr." Ich zog Jacob mit aber nach nur wenigen Metern hielt er mich fest und ich blieb stehen. „Zu dir oder zu mir?" fragte er wieder ganz nah an meinen Lippen und ich überlegte kurz. Bei mir konnte er einfach so verschwinden wie er es sonst tat.

Bei ihm konnte er mich einfach vor die Türe setzen, aber für ein so krasses Arschloch hielt ich ihn dann doch nicht. „Zu dir!" sagte ich und nahm wieder einen schluck Rum. Ich hatte nämlich eine Flasche Mut für den Weg mitgenommen.

Er grinste, nahm meine Hand und kaum waren wir die Türe drin, drückte er mich gegen die die Haustüre. Seine Küsse waren fordernder als am Strand ich schlang meine Arme wieder um seinen Hals, erwiderte sie stürmisch und sofort hob er mich hoch. Wieder schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüften und so trug er mich hoch in sein Zimmer. Ich nahm zwar nicht viel von meiner Umgebung wahr, aber ich sah das es wirklich schön war.

Hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Er legte mich auf dem Bett ab und beugte sich über mich. „Du machst mich verrückt" hauchte er mir zu und wieder war dieser Schauer an meinem ganzen Körper da. Ich spürte mein Verlangen nach mehr, unsere Küsse wurden immer intensiver und überall wo er mich berührte kribbelte es. Mit seiner rechten Hand, strich er über meine Beine und ging weiter nach oben.

Wieder versuchte ich ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Seine Hand glitt immer weiter nach oben bis er an meinem Kleid angelangen war und ein kleines Stück drunter fasste. Er sah mir in die Augen und ich küsste ihn wieder. Er zog mein Kleid weiter nach oben und ich half ihm dabei, indem ich mich ein wenig erhob. Er küsste mich erneut und bewegte sich dann weiter von mir weg, bis er mit dem Gesicht bei meinem Slip angekommen war, er zog ihn mit einer schnellen Handbewegung aus und schmiss ihn achtlos auf den Boden. Wieder spürte ich dieses Kribbeln und die Hitze.

Sein Gesicht näherte sich meiner Mitte, er berührte mit seiner Zungenspitze meine empfindlichste Stelle und ich stieß ein Stöhnen hervor. Er lachte und beschäftigte sich wieder damit mich mit seiner Zunge zu befriedigen. Ich schnappte mir ein Kissen und drückte es auf mein Gesicht, damit ich nicht so laut war.

Dieser Kerl war einfach unglaublich im Bett. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, und wollte langsam noch viel mehr. Langsam erhob er sich und näherte sich wieder meinem Gesicht. Er grinste mich an und küsste mich erneut. Während er mich küsste, legte er seine Hand zwischen meine Beine und rieb mit dem Zeigefinger meine Mitte.

Wieder stöhnte ich auf und krallte meine Hände in das Bettlacken.

Nur war ich dran. Ich drückte ihn beiseite so dass er auf dem Rücken lag, und beugte mich zu seiner Hose um sie zu öffnen. Ich zog ihm die Badeshorts die er noch trug herunter und starrte ihn förmlich an.

**Ach du heilige scheiße!** Schoss es mir in den Kopf und er fing an zu lachen. Ich erblickte seine Männlichkeit und die haute mich wirklich um. Himmel wenn ich das eher gewusst hätte, hätte ich ihn schon längst vernascht.

Ich näherte mich und nahm ihn in die Hand. Ich senkte den Kopf und ganz vorsichtig erkundete ich mit meiner Zunge die Spitze. Als ich ihn berührte zuckte Jacob leicht zusammen entspannte sich aber sofort wieder.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund und saugte an der Spitze seines besten Freundes. Ich spürte wie Jacob zitterte und wie er versuchte sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, was ihm aber nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Er hob sein Becken ein wenig an, sodass er tiefer in meinen Mund glitt und krallte sich nun ebenfalls in das Bettlacken. Ich saugte etwas fester und genoss es, Jacobs Reaktion auf mich zu spüren.

Ein Stöhnen überkam ihn und er legte seine Hand auf mein Haar. Ich saugte weiter und er stöhnte immer heftiger. Sein stöhnen trieb mich so an und machte mich selbst so scharf, dass ich die Kontrolle verlor.

Ich setzte mich auf ihn, zog mein Kleid über meinen Kopf und warf es vom Bett. Er grinste nur beugte sich zu mir hinauf. Er schob mich von ihm herunter und küsste mich zärtlich, dann drehte er mich so dass ich auf dem Bauch lag. Er küsste meinen Nacken und jede Stelle meines Rückens, dann öffnete er mit seinen Zähnen meinen BH und drehte mich wieder auf den Rücken. Ein Stöhnen überkam mich als er meinen Hals küsste und hinunter zu meinen Brustwarzen wanderte und anfing an ihnen zu knabbern.

Ich öffnete meine Beine und er legte sich dazwischen. Immer wieder küsste er mich voller verlangen und ich spürte seine harte Erektion an meiner Mitte. Mein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ich nahm sein bestes Stück in meine Hand und führte ihn zu meiner Mitte.

Er drang fordernd in mich ein und ich stöhnte laut auf.

er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah mir fest in die Augen.

Verdammt wieso tat er das? Ich schmolz richtig dahin wenn er mich so ansah. Ich hatte mich etwas beruhigt und Jacob fing an sich langsam in mir zu bewegen. Aus langsamen Stößen würden immer heftiger Stöße und ich krallte meine Hände in seinen Rücken. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und ich passte mich seinen Bewegungen an. wir passten einfach perfekt zueinander, was den Sex anging.

Ich spürte wie er in mir pulsierte und war kurz vor meinem Orgasmus. Er schien es zu spüren und wurde noch etwas heftiger in seinen Bewegungen. Und dann überkam es mich. Ich spürte wie sich mein Körper verkrampfte und schrie auf. **„JAKE!"** mein ganzer Körper bebte und auch er folgte mir nur wenige Minuten später.

Völlig fertig ließ er sich auf mich sinken und wir beide rangen um Atem. Das war einfach der Hammer gewesen. Er rollte sich von mir herunter und starrte an die Decke. Ich folgte seinem Blick und war verwirrt.

Was war denn da so tolles? Und dann sah ich es.

Er hatte wirklich einen Spiegel an der Decke.

„Oh mein Gott" brachte ich nur hervor und er fing an zu lachen. Wieso hatte ich diesen scheiß Spiegel nicht eine Sekunde wahr genommen? Ach ich wusste es. Ich hatte den geilsten Sex meines Lebens gerade erlebt. Zu meiner Verwunderung zog mich Jake in seine Arme und ich schmiegte mich an seine warme Brust.

JACOB:

**Oh mein Gott!** Was war denn das gewesen?

Ich sah Lana an, die sich an mich kuschelte und grinste vor mich hin. So etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Bei keiner einzigen die hier schon im Bett gelegen hatte, war ich so erregt gewesen. Ich rang jetzt noch mit meinem Atem und war wirklich fertig. Erschöpft und völlig ausgepowert.

Das war einfach unbeschreiblich gewesen. Ich legte den Arm fest um Lana und merkte das sie schon längst eingeschlafen war. Ich sah sie lange an und lächelte wieder vor mir hin. Diese Frau war einfach der Wahrsinn. Unsere Körper hatten so perfekt zueinander gepasst. Ich wusste sofort was sie wollte, und sie wusste es bei mir auch. Ihre schwarz pinken Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und ich strich sie ihr aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete sie weiter.

Die war wirklich Bildhübsch. Wieso war mir das nie aufgefallen? Seit Jahren waren wir fies zu ihr und nun lag sie hier neben mir. **Nackt!** Und hatte mir die beste Nacht meines Lebens geschenkt. Irgendwann schlief auch ich endlich ein und Träumte zum ersten mal seit langen wieder.

Von keiner geringeren als Lana!

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, war ich im ersten Moment verwirrt. Okay ich war in meinem Zimmer. Okay ich hatte nen üblen Kater.

Mein Schädel dröhnte wie noch nie und dann kam die Erinnerung zurück. Wir waren am Strand gewesen. Lana war mit Bella wieder gekommen und wir hatten ein Trinkspiel gemacht.

Danach war ich mit ihr ins Wasser gegangen und… _Oh mein Gott ich hatte mit ihr geschlafen_.

Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Nacht und griff neben mir um sie in meine Arme zu ziehen. Sofort riss ich die Augen auf als ich merkte, dass das Bett leer war. ich setzte mich ruckartig auf und sah mich um. Ihre Sachen waren verschwunden.

Ich war sprachlos. Sie hatte das getan was ich sonst immer mit allen Weibern abgezogen hatte.

Jedes Mal hatte ich mich heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht. Nun war Lana weg. Ich ließ mich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Tja Jacob Black so ist es wenn man benutz wird.


	6. KAPITEL 6: FOOTBALLSPIEL UND BETRUNKENE

KAPITEL 6:

FOOTBALLSPIEL UND BETRUNKENE MÄDELS!

LANA:

Oh nein!

Mein Wecker schellte und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in das Kissen. Ich wollte nicht aufstehen und erst recht wollte ich nicht zum College. Denn dort würde ich **IHN** wieder sehen. **FUCK!**

Wieso war ich auch so dumm gewesen, und war mit ihm ins Bett gestiegen? Ganz klar. Er war heiß und diese Nacht war der absolute Warnsinn gewesen. Sein Körper auf mir. Seine Lippen überall an meinem Körper. Ich musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken an die Nacht. Und bei dem Morgen danach verlor ich mein Grinsen wieder.

**_Flashback_**

_Ich wachte viel zu früh auf und stellte erschrocken fest, das ich nicht in meinem Zimmer war._  
><em>Es roch hier so anders.<em>

_So nach IHM._  
><em>Ich hob die Bettdecke an und musste schmunzeln.<em>  
><em>Okay das war nicht das erste mal das ich nackt in einem fremden Bett wach wurde, aber ich hatte mir geschworen, niemals in einem IHRER Betten aufzuwachen.<em>  
><em>Ich sah neben mir und musste grinsen.<em>

_Da lag ER._  
><em>So friedlich und auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln.<em>  
><em>Oh ja diese Nacht war der absolute Wahnsinn gewesen.<em>

_Unsere Körper hatten so perfekt aufeinander reagiert und ich spürte ihn immer noch tief in mir._

_Ich stand auf, sammelte meine Klamotten auf und verließ das Zimmer. Niemals dürfte das jemand erfahren. Nicht einmal meine beste Freundin Leah. Sie hatte es voraus gesehen und ich hatte sie für völlig bescheuert erklärt._  
><em>Nun blieb mir nichts anderes als die Flucht.<em>

_**FLASHBACK ENDE**_

Ich starrte an die Decke. Den ganzen Sonntag, hatte ich mich in meinem Haus versteckt.

Selbst als Leah anrief war ich nicht dran gegangen. Ich wollte dieses Wochenende einfach nur vergessen. Murrend stemmte ich mich aus dem Bett und lief zum Schrank. Hmm verstecken musste ich mich ja jetzt nicht mehr, also zog ich meine Leder Hose hervor, dazu meine Lieblingsbluse und lief ins Bad. Nach dem duschen machte ich schnell meine Haare wie gewohnt.

Offen und mit leichten Locken, schminkte mich und grinste mein Spiegelbild an. Auf dem Weg zum College, wurde mir dann doch etwas flau im Magen und ich überlegte kurz einfach umzudrehen. _Reiß dich zusammen Lana Frey!_ Er ist nur einer von vielen.

Ich parkte meinen Wagen etwas entfernt von den Leuten aus La Push. Tess Summer stand mit ihren Plastik Freundinnen ganz in deren Nähe. Ich atmete tief durch, stieg wie in Zeitlupe aus und spürte sofort jeden einzelnen Blick der Leute, auf dem Parkplatz. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und sah schnell zu meiner besten Freundin. Die grinste mich mit großen Augen an und kam zu mir.

Jacobs Blick blieb an mir hängen, als wir an ihnen vorbei liefen. „Mutig Miss Frey. Aber ich find es geil. Endlich zeigst du allen wie du wirklich bist." Ich brummte nur und war froh als wir im Gebäude waren. Natürlich ging das Tuscheln und raunen dort weiter als ich durch die Gänge lief. Meine Güte wie die alle starrten, als ob sie noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen hätten.

Unsere erste Vorlesung war im Fach Psychologie und ich stellte mich auf ein mega langweiliges Thema ein. Ich setzte mich mal wieder mit Leah ganz nach hinten in den Hörsaal und so langsam trudelten auch alle anderen ein. Natürlich setzte sich Embry neben Leah. die anderen Jungs nahmen schräg vor uns Platz. Blondie kam in den Hörsaal und nahm den Platz neben Jacob in beschlag.

Ich verdrehte die Augen als sie anfing seinen Nacken zu kraulen.

„Hat sie ihn nicht abserviert?" flüsterte Leah mir zu und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es war so klar, das die beiden wieder zusammen kommen würden. Ich wusste nicht, was er an dieser Barbie fand, aber er war halt eben auch Ken. Der konnte auch nie ohne Barbie. Unsere Prof kam herein und sah mich ebenfalls mit großen Augen an, grinste dann aber. Ich mochte sie. Und sie mich.

Nicht das ich eine Streberin gewesen war, aber diese Frau war einfach so locker drauf. „Guten Morgen meine Damen und Herren." Sagte sie fröhlich und ich nahm eine gemütlichere Position ein.

„Also fangen wir mal an. Wie reagieren wir auf starke Veränderungen in unserer Umgebung?" fragte sie grinsend in die Runde und da es noch sehr früh war, kam von keinem etwas. „Niemand? Okay Lana würden sie bitte einmal zu mir herunter kommen?" sie lächelte mich an, ich starrte sie an und alle Köpfe drehten sich zu mir.

Gott ich wurde bestimmt knall rot. Ich spürte es auf jedenfall.

„Keine Angst sie müssen nichts machen. Kommen sie nur einfach zu mir." Ich erhob mich langsam, schlängelte mich an Leah und Embry vorbei und lief die Treppen herunter zu ihr. Sofort fing das Raunen wieder an und die Jungs fingen an zu pfeifen. Prof Brown grinste als ich bei ihr ankam.

„Da haben wir es. Eine ganz normale junge Frau vom ausgeflippten Outfits zu einem Vamp verwandelt. Und wie haben die Herren der Schöpfung plötzlich auf sie reagiert?" ich sah auf den Boden. Gott ich war ja nicht schüchtern, aber das war echt schon krass.

Mein Gesicht wurde immer heißer. „Sie denken nur noch mit ihrem Schwanz!" kam es von meiner besten Freundin und ich musste grinsen. Nun ging das Diskutieren los was ich so liebte in diesem Fach. „Sieh sie dir an Leah! Sie ist heiß!" rief Mick Miller einer aus der Footballmannschaft der Jungs.

„War sie schon immer,nur hatte sie da nicht so Klamotten an." konterte Leah wieder. Ich sah leicht auf und traf sofort auf den Blick von Jacob. **VERDAMMT!**

„Wie reagiert ihr Körper jetzt auf Lana?" fragte Prof. Brown wieder. Moment mal waren wir hier im falschen Kurs?

„Mein Körper schreit: Nimm mich und reite mich bis ich in Ohnmacht falle!" grölte ein weiterer und ich verdrehte die Augen. Typisch Footballmannschaft. Sie waren alle gleich. Tess fing an zu schnauben und ich sah sie an. Ihr Blick durchbohrte mich förmlich. Und könnten Blicke töten, ich wäre es jetzt mit Sicherheit.

„Sie ist immer noch dieselbe Freaky Lana wie vor dem Wochenende." Giftete sie und ich funkelte sie nun ebenfalls an. „Es ist egal ob man den Klamottenstil ändert oder nicht! Der Mensch bleibt immer der gleiche und Freaky Frey wird immer der Freak bleiben." Sie hatte wirklich absolut kein Gehirn. Prof. Brown deutete mir an das ich mich wieder setzten konnte und ich tat es liebend gerne. „Wir haben also die Sexuelle Reaktion auf eine Veränderung am Menschen und dann haben wir noch die Leute, die neidisch werden und selbst gerne so wären."

Ich musste lachen und Leah stimmte mit ein. Barbie war also neidisch auf mich? Selbst schuld sie hatte sich selbst dazu entschieden sich mit Plastik voll zu pumpen. Tess sagte nichts mehr und Prof. Brown fuhr fort. Davon bekam ich allerdings nicht mehr viel mit. Immer wieder streifte mein Blick Jacob der sich nun wieder den Nacken kraulen ließ von Tess.

In der Mittagspause saß ich bei Leah und Embry und stocherte nur blöd in meinen Salat rum. „Kommt ihr heute Abend auch zum Spiel?" fragte Embry und sah mich und Leah interessiert an.

Spiel? Ich ging nie zu den Spielen der Mannschaft. „Klar!" rief Leah freudig und ich starrte sie an.

Dieses Miststück. Sie ging eigentlich auch nie. „Ach gehen wir?" fragte ich sie mit großen Augen. „Klar! Komm schon Lana das wird lustig." Sagte Leah wieder und ich atmete tief ein und aus. „Okay du wirst mich eh nicht in ruhe lassen." Leah kreischte freudig auf und ich zuckte zusammen.

Meine Güte, seit wann war sie denn eine kreischende Person? Nach dem College Tag stand dich wieder einmal vor meinem Kleiderschrank. Leah lag auf meinem Bett und las gerade irgendeine Zeitschrift. Ich stöhnte auf. „Kannst du mir mal sagen wieso ich das tue? Wir gehen nie zu diesen scheiß Spielen und jetzt?" Leah grinste mich an.

„Ach komm tu doch nicht so als ob du Jake nicht gerne sehen würdest. Glaubst du ich bin dumm?" Ich sah sie verwirrt an. „Lana ich weiß das du mit ihm in der Kiste gelandet bist. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung wieso ich es von Embry erfahren musste." Nun sah sie mich finster an. „Woher weiß er es denn?" Leah verdrehte die Augen. „Die Jungs aus La Push sind die übelsten Schlampen. Meinste nicht die unterhalten sich wen sie am Wochenende so im Bett hatten?" Okay sie hatte vermutlich recht. Also hatte Jacob den Jungs von unserer Nacht erzählt. Na wunderbar noch ein Grund mehr in zu hassen. Ich zog mir meine weiße Jeans an dazu ein lila Oberteil. „Und du machst dich auch für nichts so heiß oder?" fragte Leah mich als sie mich grinsend ansah. Ich verzog nur das Gesicht und schmiss ihr ein Kissen ins Gesicht. Gegen 7 stiegen wir in meinen Wagen und fuhren wieder zum College. Auf dem Parkplatz ging die übelste Party ab. Tja wenn die mal wieder verlieren würden, wäre das später anders. Ich erblickte mal wieder die La Push Jungs und musste fast kotzen.

Tess stand bei Jacob im Arm und küsste ihn gerade heftig. „Gott ich muss gleich kotzen." Raunte ich Leah zu die anfing zu kichern. „Erzähl mir keinen scheiß Schlampe! Du stehst voll Jacob Black." Reif sie dann und ich zuckte zusammen. „**WAS? NEIN!** Bist du verrückt? Nur weil ich mit ihm gevögelt habe, verliebe ich mich nicht direkt in ihn."

„Ja ne is klar." Kam es nur von ihr und wir gingen auf den Sportplatz. Leah steuerte eine bestimmte Sitzreihe an und meine Augen wurden groß. Da saßen wirklich Bella, Alice und Rose. „AHHH was macht ihr denn hier?" schrie ich und stürmte auf die 3 zu. „Bella hat ein Date!" murmelte Rose und umarmte mich. _Oh nein bitte nicht._

„Du hast ein Date?" fragte ich Bella und setzte mich mit Leah. „Na ja Date kann man das nicht nennen. Eher **SEX!**" grinste diese und ich fing an zu lachen. „Wer ist denn heute der glückliche?" fragte ich sie und sie deutete auf Paul.

_Oh wow._ 2 mal der gleiche Kerl und er hatte wohl auch nicht die selbe Regel wie Jake. Der würde niemals zweimal mit einer Person schlafen. „War es so gut?" fragte Leah und Bellas Augen fingen an zu leuchten. „Also ganz ehrlich ne, Edward war ja schon nicht schlecht aber Paul übertrifft einfach alles. Und Oh mein Gott Leah, wenn die hier in La Push alle so bestückt sind, wie hälst du es mehrmals hintereinander aus?" wir fingen an zu lachen und ich dachte an Jacob.

Es waren anscheinend alle so gut bestückt. Deswegen waren sie bestimmt auch so Frauenhelden. Die Cheerleader kamen auf den Platz und führten ihre blöden Tänze auf, während wir uns über Tess und die anderen Barbies lustig machten. „Okay Mädels wer will Bier?" fragte Alice als wir darauf warteten das die Mannschaft aufs Feld kam. Ich hatte zwar mein Auto hier, aber dann müsste Leah halt morgen zum College fahren und mich mitnehmen.

Nachdem Alice wieder da war, wurde jeder der Mannschaft einzeln aufgerufen und kam dann auf das Spielfeld. Die Ceerleader, heizten die Menge an aber wir waren auch so heiß. Rose holte eine Flasche Wodka aus ihrer Tasche und grinste in die Runde.

„OH ja so lässt sich so ein Spiel wirklich aushalten." Lachten ich und Alice. _„Und hier kommt mit der Nummer 8 **EMBRY CALL**!"_ rief der Kommentator gerade und Leah sprang kreischend auf.

ich spuckte vor lachen das Bier aus und starrte sie dann an.

„Trink dir einen Leah dann wird alles gut." Sagte ich zu ihr und reichte ihr die Flasche. „Fehlt nur noch das er ihr jetzt einen Handkuss zuwirft." Machte sich Rose lustig und er tat es wirklich. Wieder fingen wir an zu lachen und Leah zeigte uns den Mittelfinger.

„Ihr seid ja nur neidisch." Hm ja vielleicht war ich das. Paul wurde aufgerufen und auch Bella sprang gröhlend auf. was war nur mit meinen Freundinnen los? Ich war nach nur 2 Bier völlig angetrunken und nun wurde Jacob aufgerufen._ „Und **NUN** macht mal Stimmung hier für die Nummer 12! Unser Quaterback! **Jacooooob Black!**"_ grölte der Sprecher und die kompletten Sitzreihen sprangen auf, jubelten und die Cheerleader überschlugen sich fast mit ihrem gejubel.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, sprang ebenfalls auf und als sich alle beruhigt hatten, schrie ich aus vollem Hals:_** „OHHHH MEIN GOTT JAKE ICH WILL EIN KIND VON DIR!"**_ meine Mädels fingen an hysterisch zu lachen und unsere Sitznachbarn starrten mich an.

mich traf der Blick von Tess und auch die Jungs auf dem Spielfeld fingen an zu lachen. Ich setzte mich wieder und nahm wieder einen Schluck von dem Wodka. Ja das war wirklich lustig hier. In der Spielpause wollte Leah zum Spielfeldrand zu Embry. Wir folgten ihr. Als Embry Leah sah, kam er auf uns zu. „Na meine schöne" er küsste sie und ich würgte wieder. Paul kam ebenfalls und zwinkerte Bella zu. Das war ja echt zum kotzen. Ich , Alice und Rose standen nun wie blöd hier und mir fiel Tess auf, die sich an Jake schmiegte.

„Gut gebrüllt!" rief Jared mir zu als er zu uns kam. Ich verbeugte mich und schwankte dabei gefährlich. „Uhh ein wenig getrunken ja?" fragte Paul lachend und wir 3 fingen an zu kichern. „Ach kaum!" Rose hob die Flasche an und ich fing an zu schmollen. „Wer hat sie leer gemacht?" brüllte ich und sah die anderen Mädels gespielt böse an.

„Wie soll ich es denn nun hier aushalten zwischen dem ganzen Plastik und den ganzen Muskelprotzen?" Alice fing wieder an zu lachen. „Du warst es selbst Lana." „Oh" ich sah wieder zu Jacob der nun ebenfalls zu uns kam. Gefolgt von Barbie. „Na Ken alles klar?" fragte ich lallend und er verzog das Gesicht. „Ach guck mal, da ist Barbie ja auch schon." Ich fing wieder an zu kichern und Rose hielt mich fest da ich wieder schwankte.

„Was willst du hier Freaky Frey?" fragte blondie mich und ich sah sie blöd an. „Das Spiel gucken und du? Was machst du hier außer deinen Arsch zu bewegen und in so einem dämlichen Outfit rumzurennen?"

„Mir meine große Liebe wieder zurück holen." Ich prustete wie Leah, Bella, Alice und Rose los. „Große Liebe?" lachte ich und mir kamen schon fast die Tränen. „Muss ja eine gaaanz große Liebe sein wenn er am Wochenende mit ner anderen ins Bett steigt." Lachte Bella und Tess sah verwirrt zu Jacob.

Der grinste mich an. **Hä? Wieso grinste er?**

„Was er tut, wenn wir auseinander sind ist mir egal." Kam es zickig von Tess und ging wieder zu ihren Freundinnen. Jacob blieb bei uns und sah mich die ganze Zeit an. „Hier nach ist eine Party bei mir. Habt ihr Lust auch zukommen?" fragte er uns nun und ich war dagegen. Sagte aber nichts.

„Gibt es da Alkohol?" fragte Rose und Jacob nickte.

Na wunderbar meine besten Freundinnen freundeten sich gerade mit dem **FEIND** an.


	7. KAPITEL 7: WIE DUMM KANN MAN SEIN?

_**KAPITEL 7: WIE DUMM KANN MAN SEIN?**_

JACOB:

Ich sah den Mustang der gerade auf den Parkplatz fuhr.

Tess stand bei mir und ich hielt sie im Arm. Keine Ahnung wieso ich bei ihr wieder schwach geworden war. sie hatte sich quasi mal wieder entschuldigt dafür das sie mich abserviert hatte und ich war mal wieder zurück gekrochen.

Ich hasste es alleine zu sein. Nicht das ich nicht jede haben könnte aber bei den anderen Weibern war es immer nur Sex gewesen. Außer bei Lana. Immer wieder dachte ich an sie und das verwirrte mich. Es war offensichtlich das sie mich nur benutzt hatte. Lana stieg aus und meine Augen wurden riesig. Sie sah wieder unglaublich aus. Als wir aufgerufen wurden und aufs Spielfeld rannten jubelte die Meute und ich vernahm ganz deutlich nach kurzer Zeit wie Lana schrie: JACOB ICH WILL EIN KIND VON DIR! Ich musste lachen.

Sie war echt bekloppt. In der Pause stand Tess wieder bei mir und ich sah Lana wie sie mit Leah, Bella, Alice und Rose einer weiteren Freundinn von ihr bei den anderen Jungs stand. Natürlich bekamen Tess und ich wieder einen Spruch von ihr gedrückt aber das ließ mich kalt. Ich wollte nicht einmal mehr kontern. Die Mädels waren ordentlich betrunken und nett wie ich war, lud ich sie ebenfalls zu der Party bei mir ein. Rose war erst begeistert als sie hörte das es Alkohol gab und Lana sah ihre Freundinnen entsetzt an. wir gewannen das Spiel und unsere Laune war nicht mehr zu bremsen. Ich fuhr mit Tess zu mir. „Wieso hast du sie eingeladen?" giftete sie mich an und ich ignorierte es einfach. Nur weil sie Probleme mit Lana und Leah hatte, musste ich diese nicht haben. Ich mochte die beiden. Mir gefiel Lanas Art immer mehr und vielleicht lag es auch daran das ich immer wieder an die Nacht dachte.

Ich wollte sie wieder spüren. Wollte sie wieder zum schreien bringen. Eigentlich schlief ich nie 2 mal mit der selben Frau aber bei Lana war das anders. Sie raubte mir den Atem. Ich lief in unser Wohnzimmer und schaltete die Anlage an. Mein Dad war mal wieder unterwegs und so konnten wir tun uns lassen was wir wollten. Die Jungs von der Mannschaft kamen herein und stellten die Bierfässer in die Küche. In nur wenigen Minuten war unser Haus völlig überfüllt und Tess war nun auch verschwunden. Es war mir egal. Ich lief durch die Menge und suchte nach Lana und den anderen. Ich fand sie im Garten am Pool.

„Hey Black wir haben uns schon gefragt ob du dich überhaupt mal von Barbie trennen kannst!" rief Lana die zu meiner Überraschung bei Jared im Arm lag. was ging denn nun ab?

Ach stimmt!

Ich vergaß immer das sie mein Weibliches **Ich** war. Jared grinste mich an und ich sah ihn finster an.

sofort nahm er seinen Arm weg und Lana starrte ihn an.

„Was soll's! Lass uns tanzen Ken!" sagte sie zu mir und ich hob meine Augenbrauen. „Ken?" fragte ich sie als sie sich ganz dicht vor mir stellte.

„Ja ja sie ist Barbie du Ken" grinste sie und zog mich ins Wohnzimmer zum tanzen. Bevor wir dort allerdings ankamen, stand Tess vor uns und funkelte Lana finster an. „Lass deine Finger von meinem Kerl" Lana fing an zu lachen hob abwährend die Hände in die Luft und ging zu Alice und Rose die ein Stück abseits standen. Beide grinsten als Lana zu ihnen kam. „Lass uns tanzen Jacob" hauchte Tess mir verführerisch ins Ohr und ich folgte ihr mal wieder. Tess fing an sich aufreizend an mir zu bewegen und aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich Lana die mich angrinste. Rose flüsterte ihr etwas zu wodurch Lana nun noch mehr grinste einen großen Schluck von ihrem Bier nahm und auf uns zukam. Ich sah zu Tess die große Augen bekam, als Lana ebenfalls anfing ganz nah am mir zu tanzen. Na super jetzt stand Tess vor mir und Lana rieb sich an meiner hinteren Seite. Mussten sie das jetzt wirklich so austragen. Ich hörte wie meine Mannschaft und auch die Jungs anfingen zu feiern und grölen, als Lana mich gierig zu sich drehte und ich nun Tess den Rücken zudrehte. Ich war völlig im Zwiespalt. Vor mir stand die heißeste Frau von ganz La Push, hinter mir meine Freundin?

Ich wusste nicht zu was ich Tess zählte. Lana fuhr verführerisch mit den Händen über meine Brust, ging dann langsam in die Knie, streifte meine Mitte mit einer Hand und kam dann wieder langsam hoch. Dabei ließ sie ihre Brust an meiner Mitte eine Millisekunde ruhen.

Ich zog die Luft scharf ein und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Ich vergas Tess völlig und konzentrierte mich nur noch auf Lana. Ich bekam nicht einmal mit wie Tess wütend ab dackelte. Lana grinste mich an, nahm meine Hand und zog mich hoch in mein Zimmer. Sie schloss die Türe, führte mich zu meinem Bett und ich setzte mich hin. Ich sah ihr in die Augen und versank förmlich darin. Gott was war nur los mit mir? Lana stellte sich vor mich und fuhr mit ihren Händen in mein Haar. „Hör auf zu spielen Jacob Black." Flüsterte sie mir zu und ich war verwirrt. Ich spielte? War sie nicht diejenige die hier ein Spiel nach dem anderen veranstaltete? Sie beugte sich zu mir und ich spürte ihre weichen Lippen wieder auf meinen.

Mir entwich ein leises stöhnen und vertiefte den Kuss.

Im nächsten Moment riss sie sich von mir los.

„Oh scheiße" brachte sie noch hervor, drehte ihren Kopf zu Seite und kotzte meinen Boden voll.

Ich starrte sie an und war völlig überfordert.

„Öhm ich hol mal eines der Mädchen." Stammelte ich und verließ fluchtartig mein Zimmer. Unten fand ich als erstes Alice und Rose. „Mädels Lana brauch eure Hilfe." Brachte ich nur hervor und beide sahen mich finster an. „Gott was hast du nun wieder angestellt Jake! Wenn du ihr etwas getan hast kastriere ich dich!" fauchte meine ex Flamme Alice und ich sah sie entsetzt an. „Hey nicht ich kotze gerade den Boden meines Zimmers voll." Rief ich und sofort rannten beide nach oben in mein Zimmer.

_**„JACOB!"**_ hörte ich in diesem Moment Tess fauchen und verdrehte die Augen. Freundinnen waren doch echt zum kotzen. Ich setzte meine Unschuldsmiene auf und drehte mich zu ihr.

„Baby es tut mir leid wirklich."

„Ja ja du kannst ja nichts dafür. Wo ist die Schlampe?" fragte sie nun aufgebracht und ich sah mich um.

„Keine Ahnung." Log ich und Tess flitzte in den oberen Stock. Oh scheiße das war nicht gut. Ich rief Embry und Paul und rannte mit beiden hinterher. Wir hörten schon lautes Gekreische von den Mädels und als wir oben ankamen blieb ich wie erstarrt stehen. Da hing Lana bei Alice im Arm und Rose stand schützend vor ihr. Tess versuchte immer wieder an ihr vorbei zu kommen um an Lana zu kommen. „Verpiss dich Tess!" brüllte Rose aber Tess war nicht mehr zu halten.

„Diese Schlampe wir dafür zahlen. Niemand macht sich einfach so an meinen Freund ran! Schon gar nicht so was wie die da. Hörst du mich Lana du bist ein nichts. Das hier ist nicht deine Welt also hör auf so zu tun als wärst du was besonderes, denn das bist du nicht."

Lana ging einige Schritte mit Alice auf Tess zu sah sie finster an und spuckte Tess ins Gesicht.

Oh mein Gott wir mussten was tun. Bevor ich alles richtig mitbekam, holte Tess aus und wollte Lana wohl ordentlich eine verpassen, aber ich stand schon neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand auf. „Es reicht Tess! Ich bin bei dir okay? Ich bin mit dir zusammen also lass sie in ruhe."

Rose und Alice schoben Lana an mir vorbei und diese funkelte mich wütend und voller hass an. „Du machst sie kaputt. Wenn ich dich noch einmal in der nähe von Lana sehe, breche ich dir alle Knochen Black." Flüsterte Alice mir zu und ich zuckte zusammen. Leah stand mit Embry hinter uns und auch von ihr bekam ich einen vernichtenden Blick als sie mit den 3 Mädels verschwand. vielleicht hatten sie alle recht. Vielleicht gehörte Lana wirklich nicht in diese Welt.

_**LANA:**_

Ich wollte gerade mit ihm tanzen als Barbie vor uns stand und mich mal wieder anfunkelte. Ich zog ab zu Alice und Rose.

„Lana was los mit dir? Lass dich nicht verdrängen. Du willst den Typen also schnapp ihn dir. Und wenn es nur für Sex ist." Kam es von Rose und ich grinste zu Jake. Dann lief ich auf die beiden zu und stellte mich an seinen Rücken. Meine Hände fuhren über seinen Rücken und ich drehte ihn zu mir. Wieder tanzten wir hemmungslos und irgendwann sah ich Tess abdackeln.

Ich zog Jacob nach oben in sein Zimmer, stellte mich vor ihm und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. Ich wollte nicht mehr spielen. Ich wollte ihn. Ganz. Wieso wusste ich selbst nicht, aber dieser Kerl vernebelte meine Sinne. Ich küsste ihn drängend und spürte im nächsten Moment auch schon wie mir schlecht wurde. Verdammt das war wohl doch zu viel Alk gewesen.

Ich übergab mich auf seinem Zimmerboden und er war sichtlich überfordert.

Das nächste was ich mitbekam war, wie Alice und Rose neben mir Knieten. „Wow Lana du hast ihn echt überfordert." Lachte Rose und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja und seinen Boden voll gekotzt." Grinste ich.

„Tja jetzt weiß er wenigstens das er zum kotzen ist" lachte Alice und ich stieg mit ein. Aber war er das wirklich? Wenn wir alleine waren, war er so anders. Liebevoll, zärtlich, und null Macho. Wahrscheinlich eine seiner Maschen. Die beiden halfen mir hoch und als wir gerade aus dem Zimmer gingen stand eine wütende Tess vor uns.

Rose stellt sich vor mir hin und diskutierte mit Tess. Als sie mich mal wieder vom feinsten beleidigte, reichte es mir. Ich stellte mich zu Rose und spuckte ihr einfach ins Gesicht.

War bestimmt lecker da ich gerade gekotzt hatte, aber das geschah ihr recht.

Sie wollte ausholen zum Schlag aber eine Hand hielt sie auf. ich sah nach oben und erblickte Jacob.

„Es reicht Tess! Ich bin bei dir okay? Ich bin mit dir zusammen also lass sie in ruhe." Ich sah in seine Augen und mir wurde nun wirklich klar das ich nur eine weitere auf seiner Liste gewesen war. da war nichts an Gefühl in ihm für mich.

Ich war so dumm. Wie hätte ich auch nur eine Sekunde denken können das er das empfand was ich empfand seit unserer Nacht zusammen. Ja ich hatte mich in dieser Nacht in ihn verliebt, nun senkte ich den Kopf und Rose und Alice schoben mich an ihm vorbei. Ich hörte Alice noch. „Du machst sie kaputt. Wenn ich dich noch einmal in der nähe von Lana sehe, breche ich dir alle Knochen Black."

Es war also vorbei. Ich war auf ihn herein gefallen wie alle anderen. Meine Mädels schleppten mich nachhause und den ganze Weg über ließen sie wirklich kein gutes Wort für Jake über.

„Ich glaub morgen fällt das College einmal aus was?" sagte ich irgendwann lachend und sie 3 starrten mich an. dann fingen sie allerdings an zu lachen. Sie legten mich in mein Bett und es dauerte nicht lange und ich schlief ein. Ich wachte auch erst gegen Nachmittag wieder auf. ich hatte die halbe Nacht geheult.

Das tat ich eigentlich nie.

Wieso also nun? Es war nur ein Kerl. So wie jeder andere auch. Ich sah auf mein Handy. Die Mädels hatten mich schon ein paar Mal angerufen. Ich stand auf und lief ins Bad. Als ich mein Spiegelbild sah erschrak ich. Meine Augen waren nur kleine Schlitze und selbst meine Haarfarbe kotzte mich jetzt an. ich riss den Schrank auf und fand noch eine Färbung. Ja stink normal schwarz. Nie wieder würde ich mich so zum Affen machen wie ich es seit dem Wochenende getan hatte. Ich verbrachte den restlichen Tag damit, mir die Haare zu machen und einfach nur vor der Glotze zu hängen. Allerdings glitten meine Gedanken immer wieder zu Jake. Dieser Penner!

Ich hatte schon immer gewusste wie er war und nun war ICH selbst auf ihn herein gefallen. Tja nun stand ich auf der Liste der dummen Frauen. Herrlich. Ich ging relative früh ins Bett schlief allerdings wieder unter Tränen ein.


End file.
